


(not a robot)

by PickingupEllen Videos (pickingupellen)



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Replicators, alterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/PickingupEllen%20Videos
Summary: What makes us human, when all we are is simply living breathing machines?Made for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2016-17





	(not a robot)

I will add a link to the author's piece when it has been posted.

 

Banner

[ ](http://pickingupellen.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/not-a-robot.jpg)

Video

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cogito Ergo Sum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753476) by [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus)




End file.
